


Day 13: Mistletoe

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [13]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Theta as a child (mentioned), York loves kissing his boyfriend, one use of the S word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: York hangs mistletoe all over his and North's apartment and decides to see how long it'll take his boyfriend before he notices.
Relationships: Agent North Dakota/Agent York (Red vs. Blue)
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Kudos: 13





	Day 13: Mistletoe

Day 13: Mistletoe. York Hangs mistletoe all over his and North’s apartment and forces North to kiss him anytime they’re under it. 

York grins as he hangs the last sprig of fake mistletoe, checking the timer for their breakfast in the oven. He pads his way down the hall, turning the corner into the master bedroom. “North, babe, wake up.” Placing his hand gently on his lover’s shoulder, shaking it slightly until he stirs, eyes popping open. “Breakfast is almost ready.”

“What?”

“I got up early to make breakfast for us.”

“It’s not my birthday and it’s not our anniversary, so what’s the occasion?”

“Can’t I just do something nice for my boyfriend?”

“For most people, I would say yes, but you?”

“Oh stop being so suspicious. There goes the timer, I made the french toast bake, so get up.” The dark-haired man turns out of the room, heading to the kitchen to turn the oven off and pull the food out, setting it on the stove to cool enough to eat.

“Come on, babe, it’ll get too cold.” York wanders into their room again, grinning when he hears the water running from the bathroom sink, moving to stand at the doorway.

“Coming, hold on, be patient,” the blond replies, drying his hands before turning to walk out, coming chest to chest with his lover. “Gunna move so I can go have some of that breakfast you’ve been nagging me about?” The shorter man grins, pushing himself up onto his tiptoes to kiss the other briefly before moving out of the way, grabbing his hand to pull him out to the kitchen, stopping once in the hallway and in the doorway leading into the kitchen to kiss him again, deciding to see how long it takes the other to notice the mistletoe.

“Do you want orange juice or milk?”

“Milk, please. Okay seriously, York, what is all this for? Today is nothing special, so why all of this?”

“You don’t like it?” The shorter man pouts, dark eye twinkling in humor, alerting his boyfriend that his feelings aren’t really hurt.

“Of course I love it,” he replies softly, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head. “Just curious. I shouldn’t take this as a bad sign should I?” He chuckles, York feeling the vibrations deep in his chest.

“No, no bad signs. I just know we’ve both been really busy lately between work trips, and getting settled in living together, and having Theta adjusting to it all, too, but you’ve still been doing so much, so I wanted to do something for you. I figured this would be a good start to the day since we’re going to be pulling the decorations from the attic in a bit before we go get Theta.”

“Thank you, York, I love it. And I love you, too.” York turns in his arms, pushing up to kiss him again, knowing that he put mistletoe about the fridge since they frequently end up standing there together. 

“I love you. Let’s eat before it gets too cold.”

“I agree. It smells amazing.” The pair sit at the small table in their kitchen and dining room, enjoying the silence between them, knowing that the house is about to get incredibly loud when Theta comes later.

After breakfast, the two put on old clothes, get decorations from the attic and set to work, York stopping to kiss his boyfriend anytime they’re under mistletoe, once in the living room, once again in their bathroom doorway, once at the attic door, once where they’re putting the tree up, along with various other places. “Alright, not that I don’t love it, because I do, but what is it with all the kisses today? Are you trying to get them in before Theta gets here or something?”

“Partly.” York grins, and without meaning to his eyes flick upward.

“You little shit, you put mistletoe all over.” North looks around the living room, grinning, spotting at least seven different sprigs from where he’s standing. “How early did you wake up to do this without waking me?”

“Like six.” The taller of the two laughs, tugging him closer to him, wrapping him in his arms.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
